Alsar
by Staramer
Summary: One day when I, Himukai Ren(21) woke up I was suddenly transferred into different world "Alsar" where monsters and elves actually exists! Homosexuality marriage is considered normal and what's more they actually can have a child together! What! Not my Story. This story belongs to Kisaragi Senju
1. Where Am I?

One day when I, Himukai Ren(21) woke up I was suddenly transferred into different world "Alsar" where monsters and elves actually exists! Homosexuality marriage is considered normal and what's more they actually can have a child together?! What?!

Not my Story. This story belongs to Kisaragi Senju


	2. I Picked It Up(Malik's POV)

p style="margin-bottom: 0.875em; color: #383838; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 19px; background-color: #f6f6f6;"Today, I left the guild in my subordinate's hand and went to the lake in the forest near Pedrell City to go fishing. I put my fishing rod, lure and my favorite sword inside my magic bag (the flow of time in this bag is different, the things that put inside won't rot or age)./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.875em; color: #383838; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 19px; background-color: #f6f6f6;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.875em; color: #383838; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 19px; background-color: #f6f6f6;"Now that I thought about it../p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.875em; color: #383838; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 19px; background-color: #f6f6f6;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.875em; color: #383838; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 19px; background-color: #f6f6f6;"I rarely go fishing, but for some reason I felt like going fishing today./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.875em; color: #383838; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 19px; background-color: #f6f6f6;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.875em; color: #383838; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 19px; background-color: #f6f6f6;"When I reached the lake, suddenly I felt the presence of other people here./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.875em; color: #383838; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 19px; background-color: #f6f6f6;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.875em; color: #383838; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 19px; background-color: #f6f6f6;"In the past, I used to be a decent adventure so I was pretty good at detecting people's presence./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.875em; color: #383838; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 19px; background-color: #f6f6f6;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.875em; color: #383838; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 19px; background-color: #f6f6f6;"I looked behind me to make sure I was not being followed and proceed carefully./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.875em; color: #383838; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 19px; background-color: #f6f6f6;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.875em; color: #383838; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 19px; background-color: #f6f6f6;"".."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.875em; color: #383838; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 19px; background-color: #f6f6f6;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.875em; color: #383838; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 19px; background-color: #f6f6f6;"And then I saw, a boy with silky smooth black hair was murmuring something to himself as he scooped the water from the lake and drank it./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.875em; color: #383838; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 19px; background-color: #f6f6f6;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.875em; color: #383838; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 19px; background-color: #f6f6f6;"I cannot see his face because he was facing the other way but his outfit was strange, I never saw that kind of outfit around here./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.875em; color: #383838; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 19px; background-color: #f6f6f6;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.875em; color: #383838; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 19px; background-color: #f6f6f6;"In Alsar, black hair was really rare, if there was a person with black hair I surely would had noticed./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.875em; color: #383838; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 19px; background-color: #f6f6f6;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.875em; color: #383838; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 19px; background-color: #f6f6f6;"Perhaps he was a traveler?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.875em; color: #383838; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 19px; background-color: #f6f6f6;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.875em; color: #383838; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 19px; background-color: #f6f6f6;"He seemed to be alone, I think it'd be hard for him to travel by himself with such lithe body./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.875em; color: #383838; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 19px; background-color: #f6f6f6;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.875em; color: #383838; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 19px; background-color: #f6f6f6;"Maybe he was a magician?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.875em; color: #383838; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 19px; background-color: #f6f6f6;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.875em; color: #383838; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 19px; background-color: #f6f6f6;"I was curious so I called out to him./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.875em; color: #383838; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 19px; background-color: #f6f6f6;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.875em; color: #383838; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 19px; background-color: #f6f6f6;""Huh? Someone's here?" I nonchalantly said./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.875em; color: #383838; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 19px; background-color: #f6f6f6;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.875em; color: #383838; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 19px; background-color: #f6f6f6;"Now I could let my presence out and approached him./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.875em; color: #383838; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 19px; background-color: #f6f6f6;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.875em; color: #383838; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 19px; background-color: #f6f6f6;"The boy turned his body around when he heard my voice./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.875em; color: #383838; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 19px; background-color: #f6f6f6;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.875em; color: #383838; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 19px; background-color: #f6f6f6;"He was very beautiful./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.875em; color: #383838; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 19px; background-color: #f6f6f6;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.875em; color: #383838; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 19px; background-color: #f6f6f6;"His shoulder length black hair looked amazingly delicate. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.875em; color: #383838; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 19px; background-color: #f6f6f6;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.875em; color: #383838; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 19px; background-color: #f6f6f6;"His big slightly upturned eyes looked so innocent and pure. /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.875em; color: #383838; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 19px; background-color: #f6f6f6;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.875em; color: #383838; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 19px; background-color: #f6f6f6;"His slightly pink tinted cheek added a slight of bashfulness in his expression./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.875em; color: #383838; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 19px; background-color: #f6f6f6;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.875em; color: #383838; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 19px; background-color: #f6f6f6;"His small lips that was slightly wet with water was really enticing./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.875em; color: #383838; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 19px; background-color: #f6f6f6;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.875em; color: #383838; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 19px; background-color: #f6f6f6;"I had lived for 47 years and had seen lots of beautiful people but he was one of the most beautiful person I had ever see./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.875em; color: #383838; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 19px; background-color: #f6f6f6;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.875em; color: #383838; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 19px; background-color: #f6f6f6;"With that alluring face, he looked at me and tilted his head./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.875em; color: #383838; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 19px; background-color: #f6f6f6;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.875em; color: #383838; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 19px; background-color: #f6f6f6;"I was utterly mesmerized./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.875em; color: #383838; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 19px; background-color: #f6f6f6;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.875em; color: #383838; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 19px; background-color: #f6f6f6;""Umm…" He started./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.875em; color: #383838; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 19px; background-color: #f6f6f6;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.875em; color: #383838; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 19px; background-color: #f6f6f6;"Of course the boy would had feel bothered, I was blatantly staring at him./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.875em; color: #383838; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 19px; background-color: #f6f6f6;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.875em; color: #383838; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 19px; background-color: #f6f6f6;"I didn't want him to feel scared so I introduced myself to him quickly./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.875em; color: #383838; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 19px; background-color: #f6f6f6;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.875em; color: #383838; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 19px; background-color: #f6f6f6;""It's okay, I'm not a suspicious person,boy. My name is Malik. Malik Cleva. I'm the guild master from the adventure guild in Pedrell."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.875em; color: #383838; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 19px; background-color: #f6f6f6;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.875em; color: #383838; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 19px; background-color: #f6f6f6;""A-ah.. My name is Himukai Ren. May I ask where is this exactly? Pedrell ? Where is that?"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.875em; color: #383838; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 19px; background-color: #f6f6f6;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.875em; color: #383838; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 19px; background-color: #f6f6f6;"What?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.875em; color: #383838; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 19px; background-color: #f6f6f6;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.875em; color: #383838; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 19px; background-color: #f6f6f6;"Himukya? Ren?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.875em; color: #383838; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 19px; background-color: #f6f6f6;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.875em; color: #383838; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 19px; background-color: #f6f6f6;"I couldn't catch his name properly./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.875em; color: #383838; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 19px; background-color: #f6f6f6;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.875em; color: #383838; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 19px; background-color: #f6f6f6;"And he didn't know about the adventure guild?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.875em; color: #383838; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 19px; background-color: #f6f6f6;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.875em; color: #383838; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 19px; background-color: #f6f6f6;"Was he a sheltered noble son?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.875em; color: #383838; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 19px; background-color: #f6f6f6;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.875em; color: #383838; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 19px; background-color: #f6f6f6;"But he didn't even know about Pedrell City…/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.875em; color: #383838; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 19px; background-color: #f6f6f6;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.875em; color: #383838; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 19px; background-color: #f6f6f6;"This lake was really close to Pedrell City, the next closest city would be the Imperial City but it'd take 3 days by foot to reach it and 1 day with horse./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.875em; color: #383838; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 19px; background-color: #f6f6f6;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.875em; color: #383838; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 19px; background-color: #f6f6f6;""Himukya? Umm Himukya, right now we're in a forest by the Pedrell City."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.875em; color: #383838; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 19px; background-color: #f6f6f6;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.875em; color: #383838; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 19px; background-color: #f6f6f6;""Please call me Ren, Malik-san. Actually I was sleeping in my house but when I woke up suddenly I ended up here?"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.875em; color: #383838; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 19px; background-color: #f6f6f6;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.875em; color: #383838; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 19px; background-color: #f6f6f6;"I guess because I couldn't pronounce his name correctly he told me to just call him Ren./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.875em; color: #383838; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 19px; background-color: #f6f6f6;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.875em; color: #383838; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 19px; background-color: #f6f6f6;"And he told me he didn't know how did he get here./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.875em; color: #383838; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 19px; background-color: #f6f6f6;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.875em; color: #383838; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 19px; background-color: #f6f6f6;"When he woke up, he suddenly was already here?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.875em; color: #383838; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 19px; background-color: #f6f6f6;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.875em; color: #383838; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 19px; background-color: #f6f6f6;"Maybe this was fate?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.875em; color: #383838; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 19px; background-color: #f6f6f6;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.875em; color: #383838; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 19px; background-color: #f6f6f6;"It'd be nice if we were fated together../p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.875em; color: #383838; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 19px; background-color: #f6f6f6;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.875em; color: #383838; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 19px; background-color: #f6f6f6;""I don't quite understand but I guess you're lost, huh? Anyway are you hungry, Ren?"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.875em; color: #383838; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 19px; background-color: #f6f6f6;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.875em; color: #383838; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 19px; background-color: #f6f6f6;""A lost child? I guess I am. Thank you for the offer! Though, is your house close? Actually I really need to pee right now, is it okay if you wait a little while I go do my business first?"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.875em; color: #383838; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 19px; background-color: #f6f6f6;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.875em; color: #383838; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 19px; background-color: #f6f6f6;"It looked like it was very embarrassing for him to say it because his face was really red!/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.875em; color: #383838; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 19px; background-color: #f6f6f6;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.875em; color: #383838; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 19px; background-color: #f6f6f6;"He looked like a small animal, so adorable!/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.875em; color: #383838; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 19px; background-color: #f6f6f6;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.875em; color: #383838; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 19px; background-color: #f6f6f6;""Well it's a little far. You can go pee first, I will wait for you here."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.875em; color: #383838; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 19px; background-color: #f6f6f6;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.875em; color: #383838; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 19px; background-color: #f6f6f6;"I sat down on top of a rock by the riverside. This rock was my usual spot for fishing./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.875em; color: #383838; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 19px; background-color: #f6f6f6;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.875em; color: #383838; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 19px; background-color: #f6f6f6;"I was planning to fish but I guess I need to postpone it today./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.875em; color: #383838; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 19px; background-color: #f6f6f6;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.875em; color: #383838; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 19px; background-color: #f6f6f6;"Right now, Ren was my priority./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.875em; color: #383838; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 19px; background-color: #f6f6f6;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.875em; color: #383838; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 19px; background-color: #f6f6f6;"The boy came out from the brushes and called out to me,"Thank you for waiting, Malik-san"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.875em; color: #383838; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 19px; background-color: #f6f6f6;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.875em; color: #383838; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 19px; background-color: #f6f6f6;""Ah. Don't worry about it. Come on, let's walk. We have so much to talk about."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.875em; color: #383838; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 19px; background-color: #f6f6f6;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.875em; color: #383838; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 19px; background-color: #f6f6f6;"I restrained my walking speed so I could walk in the same pace as Ren. He didn't look like someone who was used to walk in a forest./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.875em; color: #383838; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 19px; background-color: #f6f6f6;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.875em; color: #383838; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 19px; background-color: #f6f6f6;"He was barefooted too./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.875em; color: #383838; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 19px; background-color: #f6f6f6;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.875em; color: #383838; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 19px; background-color: #f6f6f6;"But it was normal I guess, to not wear shoes when you went to sleep. Afterall he did say he was suddenly transported here./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.875em; color: #383838; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 19px; background-color: #f6f6f6;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.875em; color: #383838; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 19px; background-color: #f6f6f6;"He seemed to have a hard time walking, even though I already tried to restrain myself, I guess the difference in our size was simply too great./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.875em; color: #383838; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 19px; background-color: #f6f6f6;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.875em; color: #383838; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 19px; background-color: #f6f6f6;"I was afraid he would be full of scratches by the time we arrived at my home./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.875em; color: #383838; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 19px; background-color: #f6f6f6;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.875em; color: #383838; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 19px; background-color: #f6f6f6;"As we walked to Pedrell, I had finally understood that Ren was from the other world./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.875em; color: #383838; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 19px; background-color: #f6f6f6;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.875em; color: #383838; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 19px; background-color: #f6f6f6;"He told me he was from Japan. (I think I've heard another other worlder said they were from Japan as well.)/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.875em; color: #383838; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 19px; background-color: #f6f6f6;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.875em; color: #383838; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 19px; background-color: #f6f6f6;"What surprised him the most was about the fact we use swords and magic though./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.875em; color: #383838; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 19px; background-color: #f6f6f6;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.875em; color: #383838; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 19px; background-color: #f6f6f6;"But still, his eyes.. Now that I looked at it properly, his eyes was so black! Not even a hint of grey, his eyes was pure black like an onyx!/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.875em; color: #383838; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 19px; background-color: #f6f6f6;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.875em; color: #383838; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 19px; background-color: #f6f6f6;"There was no one in Alsar that had such jet black eyes like Ren did./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.875em; color: #383838; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 19px; background-color: #f6f6f6;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.875em; color: #383838; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 19px; background-color: #f6f6f6;"And it seemed like Ren was speaking in Japanese, the language from his original world. But to me, I heard Ren speaking in Alsar's language./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.875em; color: #383838; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 19px; background-color: #f6f6f6;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.875em; color: #383838; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 19px; background-color: #f6f6f6;"Well I didn't really get it but it was a good thing that we could communicate properly./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.875em; color: #383838; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 19px; background-color: #f6f6f6;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.875em; color: #383838; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 19px; background-color: #f6f6f6;"Ren was surprised with my age as well, he thought I was waaaay younger than I actually was./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.875em; color: #383838; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 19px; background-color: #f6f6f6;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.875em; color: #383838; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 19px; background-color: #f6f6f6;"Me on the other side, was equally surprised that Ren was already 21 years old !/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.875em; color: #383838; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 19px; background-color: #f6f6f6;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.875em; color: #383838; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 19px; background-color: #f6f6f6;"The legal age in Arsal was 18 years old and to be honest, Ren didn't look like 18 at all, he looked like maybe 15 years old at most./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.875em; color: #383838; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 19px; background-color: #f6f6f6;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.875em; color: #383838; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 19px; background-color: #f6f6f6;"It seemed like all otherworlder looked younger than they actually were and 175cm was considered as tall in the other world./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.875em; color: #383838; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 19px; background-color: #f6f6f6;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.875em; color: #383838; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 19px; background-color: #f6f6f6;"The average height in the other world was really short, huh./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.875em; color: #383838; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 19px; background-color: #f6f6f6;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.875em; color: #383838; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 19px; background-color: #f6f6f6;"Ren was shocked when I told him I was slightly below average in Alsar even though I was 198cm tall./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.875em; color: #383838; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 19px; background-color: #f6f6f6;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.875em; color: #383838; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 19px; background-color: #f6f6f6;"The average height for male in Alsar was 200cm, compared to that, the 170cm Ren didn't look like an adult in the slightest./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.875em; color: #383838; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 19px; background-color: #f6f6f6;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.875em; color: #383838; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 19px; background-color: #f6f6f6;"We talked about a lot of things that I didn't realize we finally reached Pedrell City. I held Ren's hand gently as we walked to the gatekeeper./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.875em; color: #383838; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 19px; background-color: #f6f6f6;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.875em; color: #383838; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 19px; background-color: #f6f6f6;""Malik-san who's that child? He's soooo cute, introduce him to me please !" One of the gatekeeper called out to us./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.875em; color: #383838; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 19px; background-color: #f6f6f6;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.875em; color: #383838; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 19px; background-color: #f6f6f6;""Nope, no way!" I vehemently refused./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.875em; color: #383838; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 19px; background-color: #f6f6f6;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.875em; color: #383838; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 19px; background-color: #f6f6f6;"Ren was a stranger and he didn't have any identification paper on him so the gatekeeper was wary of Ren but I was the guild master of this city, I had high authority in here so we managed to get past the gate checking easily./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.875em; color: #383838; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 19px; background-color: #f6f6f6;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.875em; color: #383838; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 19px; background-color: #f6f6f6;""My house is not that far anymore, stick close to me so you won't get lose. Okay, Ren?" I called out to Ren who was looking at the city in confusion./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.875em; color: #383838; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 19px; background-color: #f6f6f6;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.875em; color: #383838; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 19px; background-color: #f6f6f6;"I guess he got overwhelmed. He didn't reply to me but I didn't mind it./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.875em; color: #383838; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 19px; background-color: #f6f6f6;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.875em; color: #383838; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 19px; background-color: #f6f6f6;"I felt like a father protecting my son from bunch of hungry wolves as we walked toward my house./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.875em; color: #383838; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 19px; background-color: #f6f6f6;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.875em; color: #383838; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 19px; background-color: #f6f6f6;"We were apart by 26 years afterall./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.875em; color: #383838; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 19px; background-color: #f6f6f6;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.875em; color: #383838; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 19px; background-color: #f6f6f6;"Back when I were young, I used to play around and never got attached to anyone./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.875em; color: #383838; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 19px; background-color: #f6f6f6;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.875em; color: #383838; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 19px; background-color: #f6f6f6;"I guess it would be strange if I were to suddenly come into the town with a son in tow./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.875em; color: #383838; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 19px; background-color: #f6f6f6;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.875em; color: #383838; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 19px; background-color: #f6f6f6;""Sorry, I haven't prepared anything since I didn't plan on receiving guest today. Please take a seat anywhere you want while I make some tea for you."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.875em; color: #383838; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 19px; background-color: #f6f6f6;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.875em; color: #383838; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 19px; background-color: #f6f6f6;"We arrived at my house and ushered him to sit wherever he wanted./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.875em; color: #383838; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 19px; background-color: #f6f6f6;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.875em; color: #383838; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 19px; background-color: #f6f6f6;""Ah thank you. Please don't bother yourself with me."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.875em; color: #383838; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 19px; background-color: #f6f6f6;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.875em; color: #383838; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 19px; background-color: #f6f6f6;"He was a really well mannered and nice kid./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.875em; color: #383838; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 19px; background-color: #f6f6f6;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.875em; color: #383838; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 19px; background-color: #f6f6f6;"While he sat, he tried his best to looked around secretly, so cute!/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.875em; color: #383838; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 19px; background-color: #f6f6f6;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.875em; color: #383838; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 19px; background-color: #f6f6f6;"Really, anyone seeing this wouldn't have guessed he was already 21 years old. He looked so adorable!/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.875em; color: #383838; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 19px; background-color: #f6f6f6;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.875em; color: #383838; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 19px; background-color: #f6f6f6;"I put the mug filled with steaming tea in front of him, but he didn't take it. I heard this was what people from the other world drink, but maybe I was wrong? Did he hates tea?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.875em; color: #383838; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 19px; background-color: #f6f6f6;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.875em; color: #383838; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 19px; background-color: #f6f6f6;"He felt me staring at him, he looked like he was having an inner turmoil but, after a few moment he finally lifted the mug with both of his hands and blew at the tea to cool it down./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.875em; color: #383838; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 19px; background-color: #f6f6f6;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.875em; color: #383838; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 19px; background-color: #f6f6f6;""Ah! It IS tea! Delicious!"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.875em; color: #383838; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 19px; background-color: #f6f6f6;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.875em; color: #383838; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 19px; background-color: #f6f6f6;"His face lighted up at the taste of familiar beverages./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.875em; color: #383838; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 19px; background-color: #f6f6f6;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.875em; color: #383838; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 19px; background-color: #f6f6f6;""I'm glad you like it. Actually this 'tea' was brought by an other worlder too, like you. People will feel more at ease if they experience something familiar to them, right? I hope it will calm your nerves."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.875em; color: #383838; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 19px; background-color: #f6f6f6;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.875em; color: #383838; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 19px; background-color: #f6f6f6;""Ah.. yes.."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.875em; color: #383838; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 19px; background-color: #f6f6f6;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.875em; color: #383838; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 19px; background-color: #f6f6f6;"I was glad he liked it./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.875em; color: #383838; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 19px; background-color: #f6f6f6;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.875em; color: #383838; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 19px; background-color: #f6f6f6;"I guess the drink in Alsar suit his taste perfectly./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.875em; color: #383838; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 19px; background-color: #f6f6f6;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.875em; color: #383838; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 19px; background-color: #f6f6f6;"Next, I should try to give him some food to see whether it suit his taste or not./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.875em; color: #383838; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 19px; background-color: #f6f6f6;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.875em; color: #383838; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 19px; background-color: #f6f6f6;"It'd be really bad if he hated the food here../p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.875em; color: #383838; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 19px; background-color: #f6f6f6;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.875em; color: #383838; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 19px; background-color: #f6f6f6;"He would've feel depressed if he kept eating the food he didn't like./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.875em; color: #383838; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 19px; background-color: #f6f6f6;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.875em; color: #383838; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 19px; background-color: #f6f6f6;"I felt really relieved seeing Ren gulped the tea enthusiastically./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.875em; color: #383838; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 19px; background-color: #f6f6f6;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.875em; color: #383838; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 19px; background-color: #f6f6f6;"Now that he had calmed down, I tried to talk to him about otherworlder again./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.875em; color: #383838; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 19px; background-color: #f6f6f6;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.875em; color: #383838; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 19px; background-color: #f6f6f6;""Ren, the thing that I told you before, about other worlder, do you understand it now?"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.875em; color: #383838; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 19px; background-color: #f6f6f6;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.875em; color: #383838; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 19px; background-color: #f6f6f6;""Umm, when I first heard it I'm feel skeptical afterall to me, you seem to be speaking in Japanese. I thought I might be dreaming but the urge to take a pee, the thirst, the tiredness after walking, everything is real. After seeing the city, it finally sinked in. I guess I am in other world now."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.875em; color: #383838; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 19px; background-color: #f6f6f6;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.875em; color: #383838; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 19px; background-color: #f6f6f6;"Wow, it was amazing that despite being faced into unknown world he can assessed the situation calmly./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.875em; color: #383838; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 19px; background-color: #f6f6f6;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.875em; color: #383838; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 19px; background-color: #f6f6f6;"Seemed like he was good at adapting in any situations./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.875em; color: #383838; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 19px; background-color: #f6f6f6;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.875em; color: #383838; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 19px; background-color: #f6f6f6;""It's okay to take everything slowly. I've met a couple of other worlder that hurt themselves because they were confused and overwhelmed when they first came to Alsar."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.875em; color: #383838; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 19px; background-color: #f6f6f6;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.875em; color: #383838; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 19px; background-color: #f6f6f6;""I am confused but I have no other choice but to give up and just accept it, right? I'm really blessed to be able to meet Malik-san from the start, thanks to you explaining things to me, I can let the reality sink in."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.875em; color: #383838; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 19px; background-color: #f6f6f6;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.875em; color: #383838; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 19px; background-color: #f6f6f6;"He said that while smiling so sweetly with a blush on his cheek./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.875em; color: #383838; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 19px; background-color: #f6f6f6;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.875em; color: #383838; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 19px; background-color: #f6f6f6;""Ah well, you're actually my type, of course I would be willing to help."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.875em; color: #383838; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 19px; background-color: #f6f6f6;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.875em; color: #383838; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 19px; background-color: #f6f6f6;"But he was too young to be my companion so that kind of relationship seemed unlikely between us./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.875em; color: #383838; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 19px; background-color: #f6f6f6;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.875em; color: #383838; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 19px; background-color: #f6f6f6;""Pardon? What did you say?"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.875em; color: #383838; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 19px; background-color: #f6f6f6;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.875em; color: #383838; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 19px; background-color: #f6f6f6;""Nothing! Don't mind it! Anyway, you're welcome to stay here while you get used to your new life. I live alone anyway and I have lots of empty room for you."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.875em; color: #383838; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 19px; background-color: #f6f6f6;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.875em; color: #383838; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 19px; background-color: #f6f6f6;""Eeeeh? To trouble you anymore than this.. I will look for work that provides a live-in space for their employee, please I would feel bad if I were to intrude on you."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.875em; color: #383838; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 19px; background-color: #f6f6f6;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.875em; color: #383838; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 19px; background-color: #f6f6f6;"Wow, he was very high spirited./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.875em; color: #383838; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 19px; background-color: #f6f6f6;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.875em; color: #383838; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 19px; background-color: #f6f6f6;"But it was dangerous to live by himself in an unknown world./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.875em; color: #383838; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 19px; background-color: #f6f6f6;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.875em; color: #383838; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 19px; background-color: #f6f6f6;"What if he was attacked by bad people? Or get mugged?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.875em; color: #383838; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 19px; background-color: #f6f6f6;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.875em; color: #383838; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 19px; background-color: #f6f6f6;""You really are very high spirited huh. Well there's an unspoken rule that the first person that found an otherworlder are required to take care of the otherworlder until they settle down. After all it's not everyday you find an otherworlder. So don't mind it."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.875em; color: #383838; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 19px; background-color: #f6f6f6;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.875em; color: #383838; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 19px; background-color: #f6f6f6;"In the first place no matter which country, the first person that found an otherworlder were required to take care of the otherworlder until they settled in./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.875em; color: #383838; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 19px; background-color: #f6f6f6;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.875em; color: #383838; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 19px; background-color: #f6f6f6;"But that way, if the first person that found them was an evil person and tricked the otherworlder, everything would be literal hell for the otherworlder./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.875em; color: #383838; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 19px; background-color: #f6f6f6;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.875em; color: #383838; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 19px; background-color: #f6f6f6;"Though the otherworlder can go to the government office to report it and the criminal would be subjugated accordingly./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.875em; color: #383838; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 19px; background-color: #f6f6f6;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.875em; color: #383838; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 19px; background-color: #f6f6f6;"There were some cases where people tried to commit fraud and said they were an otherworlder even though they were not but there was various way to confirm whether they were the genuine deal or not./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.875em; color: #383838; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 19px; background-color: #f6f6f6;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.875em; color: #383838; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 19px; background-color: #f6f6f6;"The process was rather tedious and the result was precise so the fraudster often got caught eventually./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.875em; color: #383838; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 19px; background-color: #f6f6f6;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.875em; color: #383838; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 19px; background-color: #f6f6f6;"I also added,"And the people from the other world is much much smaller than the people in Alsar. Ren you look like 15 at most or maybe 6 years old! Even though you look like a child, you look really seductive! You're bound to get in trouble if I were to left you alone. That's why, it's okay for you to stay here until you settle in."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.875em; color: #383838; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 19px; background-color: #f6f6f6;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.875em; color: #383838; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 19px; background-color: #f6f6f6;"No good./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.875em; color: #383838; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 19px; background-color: #f6f6f6;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.875em; color: #383838; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 19px; background-color: #f6f6f6;"Even though he looked like a 15 years old, but the way he talked was so mature./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.875em; color: #383838; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 19px; background-color: #f6f6f6;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.875em; color: #383838; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 19px; background-color: #f6f6f6;"Well that was given because he was actually 21 years old./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.875em; color: #383838; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 19px; background-color: #f6f6f6;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.875em; color: #383838; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 19px; background-color: #f6f6f6;"But still, to talk like an adult despite looking like a child.. The gap moe was too unbearable! So sexy!/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.875em; color: #383838; font-family: 'Open Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 19px; background-color: #f6f6f6;" /p 


End file.
